Super Chan Team Heroes of the Stars
by Christopher Storm
Summary: A story of the Greatest Adventure, with Flip Chan, Shaggy Rogers, Puggsy and Lord Wily. As he join them to stopped an evil Martians invasion, of taken over the Earth. So they must find all the seven Star Spirits to stop their queen from awaken the Evil sorcerer that was sealed in the orb Pyramid of Light. And saving Princess Holly. Can the Heroes stops them before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 New Beginning

**Hi! I'm here, and here's something I watch call, Super Mario Bros Heroes of the Stars. A Parody, enjoy this, and I don't own these Characters, but one OC Is mine. Enjoy it.**

* * *

"A really, long time ago." Narrator was heard. As we see here, in space, and around here, we slowly stopped a red planet, with wasted place.

"Way far out, in space, in a dark, dank space planet, call Mars."

"As it was stunned by starlight. There was a evil planet floating all alone. The being o this world were, as well. Horrified. Nothing, but a waste land of this planet. They all spent their time, staring very sad, but also, creepily into space."

We then, see in this planet, all cracks around here, ruins, and a broken down planet. All the waste land here.

"Just creepy daydreamers, right? Wrong. They were searching. Searching for a new home. And at last, they fixed their creppy gazes on a distant world, a land of beauty and peace." The narrator finish.

We then see here, a ruin flower, that is now, rot. As we see a shadow of someone, was nothing like that before, as it's cackling in madness.

* * *

We then, hear music, and some shadow figures appears some, three titles, and then. Four people appears, as it's Flip Chan, Shaggy, Puggsy and Lord Wily standing there. As the title appears front of them.

**SUPER  
****CHAN TEAM**

**Heroes of The Stars**

**Obieta sekai ni madoi nagara**

We see Flip and Shaggy stand there, and give a brave looks, as the background shows there good time.

**Kakusei wo shinjiru yokogao**

And Lord Wily with Puggsy with they memory. And give a looks.

**Oh, Daybreak**

**Mukuchi na ketsui negai kara**

We then see all alien ships call Martians. Heading towards Earth.

**Konna ni ooki na mirai growing to love**

Holly Trueblood appears as she's praying, as all Martians and their queens appears behind her.

**Kedakai hodo junsui ni tada**

A Crystal orb with eye on it appears, as an evil figure appears behind it. As his eyes glowed pure reds.

**Shinjitsu wa**

**(Doko ni aru?)**

**Toki toshite**

**(Mayoi sagashi)**

Flip, Shaggy, Puggsy and Lord Wily glares, as they're facing 9 powerful generals. Glares and prepared to battle.

**Zankoku na me de warau kedo**

**(We can go out)**

We see Marvin the Martian with his soldiers with a bomb as it's lit and exploded. As Lee, Paul, Richard Dastardly and Dr Regal laughs, as Lee and Paul ran fast, as knocked Richard towards the screen as Dr Regal on his hover platform and flies away.

**Arinomama no your innocence mamoritai**

Flip, Shaggy, Puggsy and Lord Wily running through the fields.

**Akete yuku sora ni**

Then the fights when on as Flip power stomp on one, Shaggy kicks one in the air, Puggsy toss one away. As Shaggy screams in fright of the monster, then burned into ashes by Lord Wily's right armed weapon call Skull Crusher. As they glares and continue on.

**Ima ryoute ni uketomete**

Then stood Flip, Shaggy, Puggsy and Lord Wily with two helpers, and a Star Rod Flip's holding.

**kimi he sosogu ano hikari**

As all stars call Spirits Star, circle around the Star Rod.

**Kegare naki, egao to jiyuu na sunrise**

Flip then turned to Super Flip. Shaggy also turned Super Shaggy. Puggsy turned to Super Puggsy and Lord Wily transform to Super Mecha Wily.

**Mou osoreru koto wa nai sa**

A Warp Star flies, as Flip hop on and flies around with it.

**fumidashita chihei no saki**

**Saa atarashii hajimari**

**(Tooi mirai mezasu Chikara)**

Flip flying around in Warp Star, in his home, and across the kingdom.

**Ikou towa no JOY TO THE WORLD!**

Flip hops off, and transform to Super Flip, and dashes ahead, along with Shaggy, Puggsy and Lord Wily. A light flashes up.

**SUPER  
****CHAN TEAM**

**Heroes of The Stars**

* * *

Chapter 1  
**A NEW BEGINNING**

* * *

On the forest, on the beautiful skies, all the birds flying by, as we see below, we saw two people there, with a large pipe, as a man has a long blue overcoat, long red gloves, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached, and sporting a handlebar mustache, He's Richard Dastardly. As next to the large pipe, is a 14 year old with stacked orange hair. And has some red jumpsuit. As he smirks at the large pipe, as he's Lee Clark. He chuckles, as Richard smirked as well, and hopped the top pipe, as he look below, finding away to get down there, as it's all dark down there. Lee was losing his patience. "Hey! Hurry up will ya?! We don't have all day, ya know!"

"Keep ya jumpsuit on Lee. I'm trying as fast as I..." Before Richard's finish, something moved the pipe a bit. "Huh?" He looked, as it's pushes him straight up high. As Richard yelped, Lee watches him flying by, as he hear him yells and coming back down, away from the large pipe, he made a loud crash upon the impact. When the smoke clears up fast, Lee saw Richard's half body underground. And hear him moaning in pain. Lee shake his head in annoying.

"What am I going to do with you Richard?" He asked. As he when over, as he gripped Richard's leg, and power pull him up. Sending him up in the air, lucky Richard made a soft landing. And stood there. He sigh in relief. But for Lee, he's steaming up in anger, of what was that? He charged and slam his fist at the pipe. In fury that is. Then suddenly, a loud growls in anger was heard. "Huh? What was?" Lee asks in confuse. Richard, of course, was shaking in fear.

So now, a big rumble was heard, as soon it's stop, a big man eating plant comes out, as it's has sharps teeth it has, as it grow 5 time bigger to chow down. As it's roared in anger and fury, Lee shouts in surprise. He zoomed away, and taken Richard away from here. As it's shrunk back it's size, and grumbling in annoying and when back under.

Away from that pipe, Lee lies there, with Richard on top to his back, all freaked out of that monster. Lee then moaned "Oh man, I really, hated those man-eating plants. Their nothing but killers." Just when he open up his eyes, he spotted another large pipe, he got his eyes raise up in shock. He hop to his feet, and gotten Richard off with a yelp and got his face slam to the grass. He got his face out, and looked annoying of this.

"Now what Lee?" Richard asked.

"I'm tellin' you, Richard." Lee turn around to him "There's another Pipe, that might leads us to that Kingdom that Holly Trueblood just got 10 months ago! And to the her Castle's Treasure Chamber!" Richard hop to his feet, and glares at Lee with blanked eyes, sharks teeth and tick mark on his head.

"YOU LOUSY NO GOOD FOR NOTHING BLOCKHEAD!" He snapped as he breathe steams out his nose "This is the fifth time you tricked me with those pipes with bunch, of A Man-Eating Killer Plants!"

"Now just calm down there, and do not worry there Richard." Lee calm him down. "This time, I'm sure this pipe will lead us to the Treasure Chamber." He flex his arms and chuckles "And when we get them, We will become The World's richest Treasure Hunter!" Richard stopped, and realizing he's right, he smirks evilly.

"HAHA! Your right Clark! Once we gets those treasures. We'll become the Greatest King Of the Toon Kingdom!" Richard chuckles in evil. As with a flash of lights. They stood there with their arms folded.

"Lee Clark!" He said his name.

"Richard Dastardly!" Richard said his name.

"And together! We are!" They both said in unison. They strike a pose and shouts "THE MIGHTY CLARK TEAM!" A flash of red and white laser swirl around. But vanish with an chuckles from someone. They open their eyes and looked. And yelped in shocking of a person.

What they saw was a man, has dark purple suit, with cape that's attach to his shoulders. And has purple shoes, white gloves, and has a bionic eye to his right eye. And saw his smirks on his mouth, he's called, Dr Regal. As Lee and Richard knows who he's father is. He walk over to them.

"My, my fellows villains. You two might not succeed. You two lack your own intelligence in your brains." Dr Regal told them. "Do you really think you can steal all those treasures in Holly's Castle Chamber? You will be captured by the Guards in no time!" He chuckles of there foolish. Then Richard glares angrily at him.

"Don't be so absurd, bud! We're the Treasure Hunters are you'd better stay out of this! What were doing and what were planning is none of your business!" Richard snapped at him. Lee glares at him, then he jab his face so hard and knocked him away.

"SHUT UP!" Lee snapped, and hear a loud crash. He walked towards Dr. Regal. "Never mind of that bonehead. So, Doctor. Your father sent you to kidnap Princess Holly and grab the treasure, didn't he?" He asked.

"You are correct Clark. Which is he made his own masterful plan, and it goes like this." Dr. Regal told him.

[Flashback]

What we are seeing, is a large fortress. With a large W on it. And with a lightning strikes, we go inside, and what we see inside is a throne room, as next to his throne chair, is a large armed weapon. As it's has socket eyes and mouth. And three claws there. As one who's sitting down with a smirks, is an old man who was wearing a dark gray & blank suits, he also had a white mustache with white hair around the corners of his head while the rest of it was bald, he also had a what looked like a bionic eye and was holding a cane with a skull on top. He is Lord Albert Wily, and he's Regal's father. And Dr. Regal who's stood there, listing to him.

"At last, the time has come, my son." Lord Wily said. "All you have to do, is to steal every last things in the Secret Treasure Chamber." He chuckles and folded his arms with his Skull cane. "And then, bring the one who now ruled that kingdom 10 months ago! And that is. Princess Holly Trueblood. Bring her to my Fortress!" He place his fists to his hip and chuckles.

"And ask Lee Clark and Richard Dastardly to join you. They're might be useful only for today. HEHE!" Lord Wily chuckles evilly. Dr. Regal chuckles of this.

"Heh! As you wish Father. I'll make sure of this, and bringing Princess Holly to you." Dr Regal bowing to his father. With a smirk on him.

[End Flashback]

"Yes! Very good!" Lee was impress of this. "So he wants to share the treasure with us after all. Sounds very like a good plan to me!" Dr Regal has something appear to his left hand, a purple spear that match his color, and a steeled blade.

"Exactly my good man." Dr Regal replied. "So, what do you say, Mr. Clark? Will you and Mr. Dastardly join me, so we can make our masterful plan succeed quickly?"

"HEH! You bet ya Regal! As long you're with us. all three of us will become the richest Treasure Hunters in the world!" Lee said as he chuckles. Dr. Regal thought of this, and smirked wide.

"Hmm. Treasure Hunters, Huh? That's sounds like a perfected Amusing Idea! Hehehehe! HAHAHA!" Dr Regal laughs of that idea, as Lee laughs with him. But for Richard, he's upside down, and heard everything they said. And moaned.

"Oh boy...This is going to be one of those days." Richard said as he's not liking this.

* * *

At the other side of the town, and the kingdom castle. We see one teenager handing up clothes, as he got dark brown pants, black shoes, green shirt. Dusty blond. He's Shaggy Rogers. As soon he's done hanging up clothes to dry. He step back away from there.

"Like, there! All these clothes I've hung are finally done. Now, I can get something to eat, and relax for a couple an hours." Shaggy said to himself. "And I'm gonna watch one of my favorites shows!" So as when he's about to walk in the house. Then suddenly a scream was heard.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Shaggy stopped in his place, and look up confusing. He didn't see anything, then, something crashes into him, making a loud crash. Shaggy's eyes swirling in pain, as he shake his head, and looked, nothing but a gray pegasus, blonde hair and same color mare. And her eyes are derpy, as her name is Derpy, she's holding a beg of mails. She flies off of Shaggy, who now standing up, and moaning in pain. "Oops, sorry about that."

"Oh, that's alright, I'm always in pain of my training." Shaggy told her. "But, like, what make you crash here?"

"I crashes into those birds that's flying by. And ended up crashing." She answered.

"Figures." Shaggy sighs. "They must be flying away this times of day. And by the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, I was name Ditzy doo, but now everyone here calls me Derpy. So, I stick with it." Derpy told him. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Rogers." She look into her mail begs, and grab one with her mouth, and muttered "Here's a letter for your pal. Flip Chan." Shaggy takes it from her. "It's from her highness of the Toon Kingdom, Princess Holly." Shaggy were surprise, as he and Flip haven't seen Holly Trueblood, since she's royalty.

"Like, Thanks a lot. And from me, happy to meet you as well, miss Derpy." He said.

"Hoo." She sigh, and flaps her wings, and up the air. "Oh boy, another letter, duly delivered. A pony post girl's job is never done." Derpy said. "Well, good bye, Shaggy!" She flying away. Shaggy wave good bye to her, and walking inside the house. And inside the house, and in the bedroom, we see A Pre-Teen, who's sleeping in his bed. he Wears A Light Green Short Sleeved Shirt, Red Long Pants, Green Sneakers, & A Red Porkpie Hat, he's Flip Chan. He snoring. But soon as ever, Shaggy calling him.

"Hey Flip!" Shaggy calls. Flip slowly open his eyes, and tired a little. Then again "Like, Flip!" He fully open his eyes, and knowing Shaggy's calling him. Soon as Shaggy walking in, Flip leap down the stairs, and spotted him, so he walks over to him. While stretching.

"Good morning, Shaggy. What's up?" Flip asks him.

"I got a letter from Holly. She seems sent it to you." Shaggy told him, Flip were surprise, as Shaggy hold out a letter.

"Wow, that's sounds very interesting. Here, let me read it." Flip said, as Shaggy hand it over to him. Flip opens the letter, and reads them. A pictures of Holly, she had brown hair in a bouffant haircut, wore a coral-pink hair braid, and a crown on her head, as she's the princess. And wearing a blue royal dress, as the letter reads.

Dear Flip Chan and Shaggy Rogers,

As you all know, the party is today!

my guests and I would be honorable

if you of you were able to come

and enjoy our many treats and entertainment.

I hope to see you here. As I've haven't see you too so long.

Sincerely, Holly Trueblood.

Flip was awes of this, so now, he and Shaggy walking out and heading to Holly's castle. He turn his face to Shaggy "You know Shaggy? You, me and Puggsy haven't seen Holly in months, even since she was discovered that her family are the royal family of the family tree. I were shock and amaze that Holly Trueblood is the Princess of her family."

"Yeah, and too bad for Katrina and Brattina Stoneheart were furious of this. And banded them away from Holly for good." Shaggy agreed. So they both stopped, as Shaggy was happy about the party. "And like, oh boy! The party is really festive! I'll bet the foods are gonna be good! And to us, I didn't know Holly invited us to the party!"

"HEH! Neither do I Shaggy. And hopefully, she make a lot of my good favorite food I always wanted. And even for us too." Flip said. As he grinned.

"Hey guys!" A voice was call. They both turn, and saw A Pre-Teen But A Couple Of Inches Shorter, He Wears A Red Short Sleeved Shirt, Dark Brown Pants With A Belt, Dark Gray Shoes, & A Dark Gray Hat With A Black Stripe At It's Bottom. He's name is Puggsy. He walks over to them.

"Good to see ya gang. So, you two are invited to the party too." Puggsy asks them.

"Yep, that's right, Puggsy! I guess you're invited as well." Flip guessed.

"Sure am Buddy. I'm sure it's gonna be a fun party, and eat too." Puggsy nodded.

"Alright! Like, what are we waiting for?" Shaggy asked.

"Nothing, I'm afraid." Flip joked. Then changes that "Okay, Fellows! Let's GO!" He throw up his left arm. As three of the, jump up high in excitement. And land, and running towards the castle.

Then, on the front gate of the towns. We see Lee, Richard and Dr. Regal stood on the corner. As they sneak and couldn't get caught. Lee smirks and turn to Dr. Regal. "Oh yeah! I'm so looking forward to this! The treasure will sure be ours! But how do we find the secret chamber Doc?" He asks.

"Oh, quite simple, Lee. All we have to do is wait for..." Before Regal say something. Richard yelped in surprise as he spot someone.

"YIPE! DARK BROWN FLAG! HANG ON TIGHT GUYS!" Richard grabs them roughly. As they both yelped in shock as Richard runs fast, into a large yellow pipe.

Flip, Shaggy and Puggsy heading towards the entrance. Such as when they're going there. Puggsy turn to the left direction where Lee, Richard and Puggsy were. He frowned and sense something strange going on. Flip and Shaggy notices him.

"Hey, what's wrong Puggsy? Do you sense something around here?" Flip asks him. Puggsy turn to him.

"Will, I dunno, Flip. But I sense something I felt in this spot. Even that smell that's so stinkify. And I think I sense something here. We're not alone gang." Puggsy told them.

"Uh... I don't know..." Shaggy scratch his head. So now, Puggsy and Shaggy walk towards the entrance. Which Flip remain here, thinking of what Puggsy meant.

"Did Puggsy say we're not alone here? Hmm." Flip thinks "Don't tell me, it's the smell of the two jerks again."

"Hey, Flip. Let's go!" Shaggy call him. Flip heard him. So he when after them. Through the entrance.

At the underground. Richard was send up with a yelp, and down with a soft crash, follow by Lee and Regal, and crashes beside him. Dr. Regal stand up, breathing in disgust and coughing.

"I... must... drink... my... hot... coco!" Regal hold out a cup of hot coco. As he gulp them all down. He sigh "Aaaah... Must better." He toss it away "I will never, ever eating those apples again. There disgusting to my taste." Lee hop up, and walking around.

"Heh. I guess we don't need to wait for that Meat Chan and Coward Rogers, and their friend, the moronify brain. for long." Lee said. As he stop front of Richard, who now sit up.

"I really hope they don't smell my gym socks." Richard groaned. Which shocked Lee majorly.

"SAY WHAT?! Didn't you change your gym socks in yesterday?!" Lee yells in shocking.

"Speaking of gym socks, GET A MOVE ON! We found it already." Dr. Regal told them. It surprised Lee and Richard.

"REALLY?!" Lee and Richard shouts in unison. Then Richard thought of something.

"But where, if ya ask me?" Richard asks.

"Wait! Here?! In this Stinky Pipe Sewer?!" Lee shouts.

"YOU MORONIC DUMMIES!" Dr. Regal snapped at them in anger. "Just follow me." He jump over the pipe, as Lee and Richard follows, they look at the direction Regal was staring, and saw a tunnel, with a sign above said 'Treasure Chamber' As they were surprise.

"WOW! There it is!" Lee points at it. Richard turn as his eyes turn dollar signs.

"YES! WE FOUND IT! WE'RE RICH, LEE! RICH! RICH! RIIIIICH!" He yells in excitement.

"Come on, Richard! Our treasure is calling out to us!" Lee told him. So now, Regal was the first to go through, follow by Lee and Richard, as they finally gonna get those treasures.

At the darkest place where Lord Wily is, to his Fortress. And inside it, to the throne room, we see a man with red hair, and a dark brown and light brown suit, walking towards Lord Wily who's sits on his throne chair, as he's call, Mr Match. He walking towards him, as he bow to him.

"Greeting my Lord." He said to him.

"And greeting to you too, Mr Match. Now, is something wrong with my plan?" Lord Wily asks.

"Oh no, my lord. It's still going very smoothly. And I have good news. They have arrived at the Treasure Chamber!" Mr Match told him the news.

"Really?" Lord Wily was impress. "Did they make it without bring noticed by those Toon guards?"

"Yes my lord! And once they fill the treasures in the sacks they brought, they'll be waiting for your airships." Mr Match told him. "As those pesky brats, Flip Chan, Shaggy Rogers and Puggsy are heading into Holly's Castle." Lord Wily laughs.

"Now this is more I like it, Mr Match! Our plan is going better than I thought!" Lord Wily is really impress.

"So, Ash's friend of his, Puggsy is now, inside the castle as well? Very interesting..." A cold voice was heard, as Lord Wily heard that. And glares.

"Who's there? Where are you?!" Lord Wily demanded.

"I'm right behind your throne." He told him. Lord Wily jump away and glares angrily.

"IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF. THEN I'LL FORCE YOU TO GO IT! GOT IT?!" Lord Wily shouts in anger. Soon as someone step out. It was a teenage boy, with purple hair, and coat, shoes and pants, as the look on his face, a cold hearted scowl. But he smirks. And for Lord Wily, is not very happy.

"Mr Match, who is this young man? And what's he doing here in my throne room?" Lord Wily asks him.

"My lord, this boy here. He's Paul. A boy who was called from another town as 'cold-hearted power monger'. He's a Pokémon trainer that wanted pure powers only, and never wanted a weak." Mr Match told him "He even lost against a boy name Ash. To a Sinnoh league." Lord Wily cross his arms.

"You don't say? Hmm." He think, and said "Say, Paul. How..." He turn, and was shock, and surprise "WHAT THE?!" He see nothing "He's gone!" Suddenly, a speed blur ran fast by Lord Wily, which gotten him to lose balance, and fell down couple of steps. Mr Match when down to him.

"And forget to mention to tell ya my lord. After Paul here, lose his Pokémon match against Ash. He's been training all months long, and increasing his own true ability, speed. And strength. Pretty impressive to a boy like that, eh my lord?" Mr Match asks. Lord Wily stood up, and was surprise of Paul's stuffs. He even laughs.

"Is that so? Well, this boy here is not bad for a boy in his ages." Lord Wily said. And with a speed of light, Paul appears beside them.

"Mr Match here asked me to serve you. Lord Albert Wily." Paul bow before him.

"Very good. Then listen to my great master plan." Lord Wily said, as he give an evil laughs, and give an echo around the fortress.

Meanwhile in the towns, we see Flip, Shaggy and Puggsy, walking by the towns, and buildings, as their heading straight towards the castle. And so, they now entered the Toon Castle. At the lobby, they look around in awes of Holly living here. Then, they were greet by dog, wearing a butler suit, and remain hair behind his head. He's Duckworth. As he stood and notices them here.

"Ah, greeting to you, Mr Chan, Mr Rogers and Mr Puggsy." Duckworth greet them.

"Good to see you, Duckworth!" They said in unison.

"And good to see you too as well. But, you're certainly early to the party this time, young fellas." Duckworth told them.

"Heheh! We're still getting a few things ready. It might take another hour before the party can start." Puggsy said while rubbing his neck.

"But hey! No worries, Duckworth. I'm just here to visit Holly Trueblood." Flip told him.

"Oh yes. Of course! I believe she wanted to have a brief word with you alone when you arrived, Mr Chan." Duckworth remember what Holly told him. "She wants you very so. Lovely. She's in her throne room." Flip nodded, as he walking over, and open the door. And when in the throne room. Leaving Shaggy and Puggsy. As Duckworth turn back to them.

"As for you two young ones, I need your help. You know to get more things ready before the party starts, understands?" Duckworth asks them. They both nodded, as three of them when to the left to get more things.

Then, inside the fortress, we see a tanned skins, hair tied, wrappers on his ankles, and sandals. And wearing a yellow clothes. He's Yahoot. He was forcing on the crystal ball. As he saw everything.

"We have a bit of problem, My lord!" Yahoot said. "It's seems Flip Chan has a date with Princess Holly! And those brats and that old dog are going to the Treasure Chamber." It made Lord Wily mad.

"I won't allow those pesky insects to interfere with my masterful plan!" Lord Wily snapped. "And today, Princess Holly will be in my grasp and I shall crushes Flip's puny bones in to dusts! And this time, the day, of my organization, Worlds 3 will come at last! And soon, The World will be mine!" He walks away, but not with out that large armed weapon. And take it with him. Yahoot and Mr Match watch him go.

"Are you sure, that he'll succeed in his plan, Mr Match?" Yahoot asks.

"Oh, I'm sure he will Yahoot. And after all, he is the Lord. And leader of Worlds 3." Mr Match told him.

"Of course, Mr Match." He smirks. "Of course."

Back at the Castle. We see Flip walking down the hall to the throne room, and so when he made to the throne chair, and there was Holly Trueblood, the same one on the picture, as she's really is a princess. Flip thought he'd never she her again. He bow to her.

"It's good to see you, Princess Holly." Flip said in manner. Holly smiled, and walking to him.

"It's good to see you too, Flip. And I'm so glad your here today." Holly said. So walk close, and give Flip a kiss on his left cheek. Which cause him to blush a bit, and smiled. While sighs.

"_Heh, Heh!_" Flip's thought "_Reunion with Holly is a nice thing ever. And hope the others could see her._" He rubbing his neck, as Holly give a kind smile.

"I just know you've come very early. But I have a great idea." Holly said. Flip give her a kind smile.

"Whatever you want. And anytime you like, Holly." He said.

"We're gonna have a picnic outside, before the party starts. It's just for you and me." Holly said as she blush a little. Flip's too.

"Why, that's so nicely idea!" Flip said to her. She shut her eyes with a smile.

"I'm glad you love my idea! Follow me to the balcony. I have something very interesting to show you." Holly said. She walk by Flip, and heading to the balcony. Which confuses Flip.

"Hmmm. What do you know? That's sounded VERY interesting to me.." Flip said to himself. So now, he follows her. And now outside the balcony. Right next to her. Which she knows he's here "Well, here we are. So, what are we waiting for, the hot air balloon I'll bet?" Holly giggles at him.

"No, actually Flip. The hot air balloon has a big hole there. It has an accident yesterday. So, we can't use it today, til it's all repaired." Holly told him. "Which, I'm afraid that it will take three months to fix it. But I know of a better transport from outer space, beyond the universe." She turn and prey, and then whispered "Come, Warp Star."

And so, outer space, a blink of light comes, as it's appear to be a star, zooming towards earth, and heading towards the castle. And with a speed of light, it's stops in place front of them, which surprised Flip, but jump back a bit. It floats as Holly hop on it. She turn to Flip who's still surprised.

"Come on, Flip! This is the Warp Star! It's alright! Just jump aboard, and we'll fly to the Grass field!" She told him. Flip calmed down.

"Well, if you say so." Flip said uneasy about this Warp Star. He jump aboard. And so, it's dashed forward, causing Flip to shouts in surprise and enjoying the ride.

At the chamber, Shaggy putting last thing with the others, and sigh as he's finish. It was tough carrying those things, Duckworth and Puggsy when to check.

"Ah, are you done, Mr Rogers?" Duckworth asks.

"Like, yep, the presents are done! now we're ready for party!" Shaggy said. He throw his arms up. As Duckworth chuckles, and Puggsy too.

"Same here, Shaggy! And I can hardly wait to eats those foods, even fruits too!" Puggsy said. But then, a scream was heard.

"DUCKWORTH!" They all turn to see who scream. And was a teenage boy, with leg coat, boots, glasses, and has jet red hair, he's Dexter. He's pants in a hurry.

"What is wrong, Dexter? Did something terrible happen?" Duckworth asks him.

"YES! IT'S BIG TROUBLE! BIG TROUBLE IN THE TREASURE CHAMBER!" Dexter shouts in fear. After hearing what Dexter just said, made three of them yelped in shocking.

"Say What?!" Puggsy shouts in grief.

"The Secret Treasure Chamber?!" Duckworth yells in horror.

"Like, Come on! We have to hurry!" Shaggy shouted, he then zoomed forward to the chamber.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Puggsy calls as he zoomed as well.

"HEY! MR ROGERS! MR PUGGSY! WAIT FOR US!" Duckworth yells out. As he and Dexter follows them fast. When Shaggy made it to the chamber, Shaggy was shaking in shocking, as he saw Lee, Richard, and Dr Regal, as Shaggy know who his father is. As they're stealing every treasures here, as placing them all in the sacks. So now, Puggsy, Duckworth and Dexter made it to him.

"Ssssh!" Shaggy shush them and whispers "Look over there, but be quiet." They all looked, and saw Regal carrying a heavy sack with all the treasure in it, as he toss it to the cart. Lee chuckles.

"Just almost done here!" Lee shouts.

"This is our lucky day!" Richard said as he smirks. So now, Puggsy step back and glared.

"I knew it!" Puggsy whispers "It those guys that formed into crooks! Lee Clarks and Richard Dastardly. Also formed to the Clarks Team! And Dr Regal! Son of Lord Albert Wily! I sensed it!"

"Not good man! Like, What are we gonna do!" Shaggy asks.

"I suggest you look behind you two. HELP US!" Duckworth shouted for them.

Puggsy looked, and yelped in shock, Shaggy turn, and was shock as well. Duckworth and Dexter were by soldiers, and robots as well. They glares at them.

"Oh no! Duckworth! Dexter!" Shaggy shouts in fear. Then suddenly, a blast was heard, as Puggsy quickly ducked, as Shaggy takes the hit, far away toward the wall. And made a loud crashes, upon the impact. Soon as the smokes clear up. Puggsy got company behind him. He slowly look behind him, he yelped in shock and back away. As it was Lord Albert Wily here, and with a powerful large armed weapon, attached to his right arm that was inside. And wires connected to him.

"Hello there, Moronify boy! I really hoped I could come early to the party." Lord Wily said. He smirks, as Puggsy, however. Steaming up in anger.

"Yeah, for destructify! But I'll stop you and your reign of terror will end once and for all!" Puggsy yells in bravery. He then, fully charges, and shoulder slam into Wily's chest. He then, move back, and rapidly punches Wily all over him. But then, Lord Wily grab his fist quickly with his left hand. As he was shocked.

"Now then, let's play a game, shall we? This game is what I call. 'Puggsy's arm Yo-yo!' Like this!" Lord Wily slammed his large right weapon fist into Puggsy, stretch his arm away, in cartoon style. He keep hitting him like a Yo-yo couple of time. He then hits him once more, far stretch. "And now, for a final STRIKE!" he powerful punch Puggsy down. All hurt and damages by Lord Wily's large weapon of his. "End of the line, Moronify brat. You and your friend are no match, against my Skull Crusher! And I'll make your friend Chan and his family PAY for ruining my master plan!" He chuckles.

At the Grass field. We see Holly and Flip on the picnic. As Flip drinking down a cup of orange juice. As he sigh "Man, this orange juice is so good, must better then any kind of juice." So now, a Warp Star float next to Flip, as he never knew something real "But I had no idea about the Warp Star existing here." He and Holly stare at it.

"Well. It's a long story. But, I could tell you now." Holly said.

She began telling him a story, as we see a star, beautiful bright star anyone ever seen.

"The Warp Star is the legendary gift of the Gods of the Stars. Many years ago, the Gods created a transport to take trips from one planet to another." Holly narrating the story. "The legendary Star Spirits accepted the idea from the Gods. And there's only one person who can use the Warp Star." She end it.

As Flip were amaze of this. He shut his eyes, and guessing. "And, that's me, right?"

"Yes, Flip. It's because everything you've done for everyone here. You're the kind-hearted, brave, and strong hero of this place. And my Kingdom." Holly told him with a kind smile.

So then, she tells a story again, as seven bright starts appears. She narrated "The Star Spirits are a group of Seven Stars that grant wishes to the people of the Toon town, and the kingdom. And their names are Eldstar, Mamar, Skolar, Muskular, Misstar, Klevar and Kalmar." then, shows a shadow figure of Flip "One day, Flip, when you meet them, the Star Spirits will give you the power of the Star Gods." So now, when the Star Spirits got absorb to Flip. He shouts and bursts an golden aura surrounded around him.

So far now, Flip was awes, and sigh, that's it's gonna be great. "What a great Legend. I hope I meet them soon." he said.

"Yeah, me too. You are the chosen one, Flip. After all those training you've done with Shaggy and Puggsy, as you team up to fights against threats. Even Master Fung told me of your brave works. And I believe it." Holly smiled kind at him. "And so, I..." then suddenly, a screams of Shaggy and Puggsy as they looked, and saw him as they crashes down hard with an impact. They were shock in horror of the damages of Shaggy and Puggsy.

"Oh no! Shaggy! Puggsy!" Flip shouts, as he check on them, their okay.

"Oh no! I hope they're okay!" Holly was worried.

Flip bend down to them. "Shaggy! Puggsy! Are you alright! What's going on here?" He asks them. Then, sound of crash was heard behind him, as Holly screams.

He turn, and yelped in shocking. As Holly Trueblood was captured inside the cage, as something above her was wheeled upward. Flip tries to jump to catch the cage, but too late. He glares cold and anger as he look around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Charlie Chan's son of his. Flip Chan! My very first nemesis." The voice of Lord Wily was heard. Flip glances to the left, and clench his fist in anger.

"I don't like that tone of that old man." Flip said. As he stare up the sky, as he saw the flying Airship with cannons and guns, with a symbol W. As He saw Lord Wily on the hover platform. With his still Skull Crusher in his right arm. He smirks evilly at Flip below. As the kid glared right at him. And didn't like the look of this.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Whoa! Nice one huh folks! This is gonna be cool folks. Hope you like it, read and review folks!


	2. Chapter 2 Boy Against Elder

Chapter 2  
**THE BOY AGAINST THE ELDER**

* * *

In outer space. What we are seeing, that was coming here, was an Large ship, call the Mother Ship. As it's heading straight towards the planet, and that is Earth. As inside the ship, we see in the control room, and one who is sitting down to her hover throne chair, was the white-haired Martian, her long white hair reaches the middle of her back, purple eyes, a magenta color marking on her nose. She wears a gold bikini top, gold bracers, gold necklace, purple shoes, and a purple skirt that has thigh high slits on both sides with a gold belt with a green jewel in the middle and wears a gold and purple band with a matching green jewel. As she's Queen Tyr'ahnee. The Queen of the Martians and Ruler of Mars. So far, three Martians and four Robot Martians when over to her. As one bow to her.

"Your most, Great Queen Tyr'ahnee. We have located a Fortress on this planet." The Martian # 1 reported.

They show her the screen as it's on, and it's shows, Lord Wily's Fortress! Queen Tyr'ahnee were amazed and smirks, as knowing, she has no mouth, but she's smirking of the sight of Lord Wily's Fortress.

"Finally, after 20 years I've been waiting for this so long." Queen Tyr'ahnee chuckles. Then glares angrily and cold looks "Our old Planet Mars is nothing, but a pile of junks and waste lands." She raise her arms up with her hands opened "Now, we can rule this beautiful Planet, with our new _Friend._" She chuckling, and laughs as they're gonna takes the Planet Earth. So now, outside the Mother Ship, the hatch opened below, as couple of Martians Space Ships comes out, and all heading towards the Earth. Along with the Mother Ship.

Then we zoomed down the Earth, and going right through the clouds, we see Lord Albert Wily with his powerful Skull Crusher, as he's on the hover platfprm and his large Airship. As the looks on his face, is an evil smirks. And down below, we see Flip Chan, as behind him, the fallen Shaggy and Puggsy. He glares up at Lord Wily.

"Wily! What have you done with Holly's Castle?!" Flip demanded to him.

"On, nothing Chan. I just wanted the Toon Princess, Holly Trueblood, and my finally own, precious treasure." Lord Wily said, as then, another airship pass by, as ones who's aboard, was Lee Clark, Richard Dastardly, and finally Wily's son, Dr. Regal. With the large of Treasures they stole.

"HAHAHA! Well, you little brat? It's seems your little friend here, now belongs to Lord Wily from now on." Dr. Regal chuckles. Lee laughs as he's making fun of Flip.

"Looks like a Loser lose! And victory is ours!" Lee shouts. Flip frowned at them.

"You won't get away with this!" Flip shouts.

"Oh, But I already did! Well, if you excuse us, we're gonna fly back to my Fortress." Lord Wily said. So now, he and his large Airship flying away from this fields. As Flip can't allow it.

"I don't think so Wily!" Flip said. So, with a brave look, he give a shout "Come, Warp Star!" The blink of light appears, as the Warp Star come flying towards him, Flip saw him and hopped on it, he smirks "Let's go!" He zoomed towards them fast, thanks to the help of Warp Star. Which causes Lee, Richard and Regal shouts in shocking.

"What in the?! Soldiers! Stop them at once!" Lord Wily pointed his Skull Crusher, as his soldiers in jet pack, flying towards Flip, prevent him from getting near them.

Flip notices them, as he grab a stick out, as it's turned to A Chan Bo Staff, he spins it around like a pro, as he starts hitting them each of the time, when they come. He toss it and hit one hard, it when back as Flip turn it back and put it away for later. He wind up his fist, and jabs one hard. And then rapidly punches at them really fast when they come. He then stopped, as he thrust kick upward against one soldier's gut. He grab and spins around him, and then, stop by shielding himself against all the soldiers who charged, but crashes each others many time of them. So when stopped, he kicks them all away. With a fast flash, he throw his Chan Bo Staff as one, and direct hit straight, which sent him way down, he received back. And zooming towards them.

Then suddenly, the airship fired their cannons at him, with three elite soldiers on top of them, so now when they leaped up, it causes them to exploded. So they dashes kicks towards Flip. He notices them coming, he quickly upward kicks one, and then roundhouse kick on the second Soldier, and then jump up high, as missing against the Third Soldier, he power up, and he slammed him away, back towards the airship's cannon. As he screamed. As he was strucked back inside. Which cause an explosion on the airship, and destroy. Flip cheer on "Yes! Alright!" He then, zoomed over with the Warp Star. And heading to the Airship, Lee, Richard and Regal are aboard. Which cause them to yelps in shocks. "You guys ain't going anywhere!" He then leaped off and heading towards them. As they shouts in surprise. But Lord Wily stopped him, but shooting triple blast from his Skull Crusher at Flip, which direct hits, pushing him far. And then exploded. Sending Flip way down. He give a big yells, as Warp Star saves him from collide to the ground. And landed safely.

Flip moan in pain, as he stood up, and on his knee. He glares and shouts "Hey! You attacked me! You know that's cheating!"

Lord Wily chuckles evilly "Well, you know what a true villain says: 'If you can't win, then you have to cheat!'. And now, Young Chan! Prepare to be crushed!" He signal his elite Soldiers, as two of them heading down, ready to end his life, Flip notices and yelps in shock. As soon, Flip's is about to be the end. Someone saved him. Yes! It's Shaggy and Puggsy recovered, as they kicked them away. But Puggsy wasn't down, he jab downward and flip down, and then drop axe kicks, with an small impact. He then, body slam his shoulder, really hard against him. And as for Shaggy, he flip downward, while holding One Elite Soldier, and slams him down with an impact. As Shaggy stomp on him, and smirks.

"Like, Better luck next time, bub!" Shaggy said. Puggsy was by Flip, and given him a heath potion to recover his wounds and damages. He drink it down, and healed. He thanks Puggsy. And give him a thumbs up. Puggsy too. Shaggy came, and see Flip's ok.

"Flip! Your okay now man!" Shaggy said.

"You guys are okay as well!" Flip said, as Shaggy when over and carry him to his shoulder. Puggsy then were awes of seeing what's Flip's riding.

"Whoa! That was amazing, Flip! What's that thing you were riding on?" Puggsy wondering. Flip looks down as he's still on the Warp Star.

"Oh, you mean this?" He jump off, as it lifts up the air, making Shaggy fell off with a yelp, and fall on his back, he quickly hop back to his feet. And both of them looked at the Warp Star that is in mid air, that they never seen before. "This is a Warp Star." Which shocked Shaggy and Puggsy.

"How the Julius Caesar did you get that 'Warp Star'?" Shaggy was so shock he jumping around like crazy. Flip frowned. As the Warp Star flies away.

"We can explain that later, Shaggy. We got some company!" Flip said, as Shaggy and Puggsy look up, and frowned as they're prepare for them. Lord Wily glance at them.

"So, you're getting up, eh? You three got some nerves! I'll never lose to you fools! And I will make you and your family pay!" Lord Wily said. "I've got something surprise, that's now come from Cyber world. WORLDS 3 NAVI TEAM! BEGUN OUR ASSAULT!" He points. As now, three bring of the Navi warrior appears in circle. One navi has green body suit, and jets on his back. One is purple navi, with blade appears to his right hand. And last is red navi, with cannons. Jet Navi faces Shaggy, Blade Navi faces Flip, and Cannon Navi faces Puggsy. The heroes glares at them.

So Shaggy tackles the Jet Navi, Puggsy Shoulder Charges Cannon Navi, as Flip now facing a Blade Navi. So it's make it quick move of charging, but Flip avoided his blade attack. So when it's charge again, Flip back kicks it, but stop in place, Flip jump up, and then dive kick, only Blade Navi grabs it, and combo on him, and uppercut him up. After Flip gets back down, the Blade Navi leap up, and double kicks the boy far straight away. So now he charging after him.

To Shaggy, he's dodging all the blasts attack from the Jet Navi, he's keep shooting rapidly. Shaggy keeps on dodging them before he'll get roasted up. Soon as the Jet Navi continue firing, he bumped into Derpy, who's delivering letters, Jet Navi snapped "WATCH WHERE YOU GOING PEST!" Derpy's sweat drop, and zoomed away from here. Shaggy stopped, and saw that.

"Like, Time for some test power!" Shaggy balled his fist, as he's charging up electric up high. As he jumped up high towards him.

"Here's some blast on ya, Punk!" Jet Navi shouts as he shoots every blasts at him.

"Here goes nothing!" Shaggy rotating in speed, as he's surrounded with electric barrier. As the blasts exploded, which it can't hurt him. As he dash forward, Jet Navi stopped, as he saw him coming. As soon as Shaggy, giving Jet Navi, a big hard electric jab in a gut. He fully blasted Jet Navi far. Causing it to explosion, and leaving the jet suit, he put it on, as he jets up and flying forward. While then, all the hundred Elite soldiers, coming to add help.

Flip shouted, as he's got way back far. When he's in mid air, he quickly thrust kick on Blade Navi. Causing it to yelp in pain, and then he heel drop kick, causing more yells in pain, he land on his back. When Flip landed, he got his eyes on the Elite soldiers, coming he's way. So he's got an idea. He kicks Blade Navi upward, then, slammed his palm into Blade Navi, and sends him way back fast. And with a quick flash, it's smashes though all the Elite soldiers. Causing them each yells.

So far for Puggsy, Cannon Navi leap backward, and shooting all the blasts from his cannon hands. Puggsy avoided them fast, then got hits each time of them, he glared at him. As he quickly caught those blast, as each time he caught them. He absorb them. And made it double size power. He leaped forward at it. Cannon Navi was shock, so then, causing to blow up it's body, into ashes. All except it's head. All annoying "That human Wily isn't gonna pay me for this."

Puggsy end it by stomp on it to pieces. And he fold his arms, with a cool looks "How did you like that?" He stood there, as Shaggy came with the jet, then out of control as Shaggy was let go, and fall down. He moan, and quickly get up, as he and Puggsy glares. And for Flip, can in front, as he and his pals are ready.

"And now, it's your turn, Wily!" Flip said.

Lord Wily was now mad, he's very fury, so he leap off the hover platform, and going down. With his Skull Crusher still on his right arm, so he landed with an impact. He glance anger at him. Flip, Shaggy and Puggsy glares at him. While glaring at him. Lord Wily did, is just smirking.

"Well, Flip. I'm surprise that you beaten the Navis that was from Cyber world I send out. I'm impress, even you did like it was nothing! Hmph!" Lord Wily scoff at them. "But, a three-on-one battle isn't allowed, ya know."

"Wanna bet?" Flip asks him. Shaggy and Puggsy smiled.

"Fine then, so be it." Lord Wily said with evil smirk. He then call out "Regal! Paul!"

Dr. Regal heard his father call, he chuckles and jump off and down to the ground, leaving Lee and Richard with the sack of treasures. He now, landed beside his father. He smirks, and a blur came, as Paul has appears on the left side of Lord Wily. As giving the heroes a cold smirk. Shaggy and Puggsy were shock, as he knows Paul.

"P...Paul?! What the heck are you doing here?!" Puggsy asked.

"Your surprised huh? I was thinking of destroying Ash, after what he did to me, that makes me destroy my changes as a Pokémon Champion. But instead. When I've about to leave, and leaving those weakling Pokémon, I notices you talking to him, like you two know each others." Paul imaging the time of his past at the Sinnoh League. "When you took a glares at me while talking to Ash, it's look like he told you everything about me and my way." He then again imaging the past, of Ash and his friend Puggsy talking. As he took a glance at Paul, as he took his leave away from them, he end it as he glare cold and angrily at him. "So I'll start by destroying Ash's friend! And that's you! Puggsy! For that, I shall not hold back, so stand by for Battle Puggsy!" He's on his fighting stance. Puggsy glares at him.

"Alright then, Let's do it!" He shouts, then something hits Shaggy on the head, as he realize something.

"Like, Hold on a second! Where's the treasure? And Where's Holly? I thought she was with you, Flip!" Shaggy said. Flip shut his eyes.

"Sorry to say this pal. But, She's been kidnapped by Lord Wily." Flip said. It made Shaggy and Puggsy dropped in anime style. With sweat drops.

"Ah, Do not worry your heads! She's safe in my airship." Dr. Regal told them, as he point his finger up to his airship. Flip, Shaggy and Puggsy look up at the airship.

"She's inside that airship, huh?" Flip asked. As he glares. And to him, he's really worried about her "Holly..."

Right inside the airship, Holly was traps inside the cage, and guarded by severely Navis. To her, she's really worried about Flip. She prey that he'll be okay. "Flip! please, be careful!" Flip hear her.

"Just hang on, Holly! I'll get you outta there really soon! I promise!" Flip Chan vow to save her. But, Lord Wily laughs at Flip's foolish.

"Don't get so confident, young brat. You can't keep your promises forever." Lord Wily chuckles. But for Flip, he frown and give him a cold looks.

"That's it! Enough talking!" Flip snapped. He's on his fighting pose, and growled. Puggsy too.

"I most agreeify buddy!" Puggsy said. As he glares cold at them.

"Like, It's now or never!" Shaggy growled at them, and on his fighting style.

Paul jump in front, and glares at Puggsy. "Sounds find to me!" And Regal leap to the other side by Paul.

"Let's get them! And to you Rogers! You're mine to fight!" Dr. Regal shouts. He glares deep angrily at him.

Paul then, blurs towards Puggsy, but he quickly leap up, missing his blur tackle. As Shaggy prepare for Regal, but with a quick begin, Regal ran faster, by grabbing Shaggy by the neck, as he's right hand cover with purple flames, and covered Shaggy, he jumped towards the pillar walls, and slammed Shaggy into it. As making an crater, upon the impact. Dr. Regal leap backward from Shaggy.

"Watch it, Shaggy!" Puggsy shouts while in the air.

"Too fast..." Shaggy moan in pain, as he slide out the crater.

But, Puggsy was caught off guard, as Paul appears and slam his foot into Puggsy's chest. So with a blur and speed of light, both of them vanish and appears each time of giving combat blows. Both of them were so fast, they both connected their kicks with the impact. And so, a sound of combat wave all over the sky, it's going everywhere in this fields. And then, stopped. As Puggsy and Paul appears as charging towards each others with Shoulder Tackle. And once they collide their attacks, it's causes the shockwave, and with the big impact. Flip saw that far from there. As hopefully for Flip, he'll know he's friend will win against them.

"So," Lord Wily broke the silence as Flip turn his head back. "Shall we begin our battle right now, Son of Charlie Chan?"

"Sure, we shall begins right here, right now, Wily." Flip replied. He stood there, face to face, against Lord Albert Wily.

"Soon, this field will be your grave boy. The end of your new legacy, Flip Chan!" Lord Wily shouts. And then gives a battle cries "LET THE BRAWL BEGIN!"

And so, the battles between Flip Chan, and Lord Albert Wily. As they gone to stand offs. He and Lord Wily glances each others in the eyes. So now, Flip smirks "Let's go for it!" Lord Wily smirks and chuckling in evil.

"Let's see what your made of now, Chan!" Lord Wily shouts.

And so, Flip leap forward, and Lord Wily too. And so, Flip made the strike, by kicks into Lord Wily's Skull Crusher as he blocked in time. They both clashes into impact away in inch. So Flip quickly jabbed into Wily's guts. And with a quick of speed, Wily's jab his Skull Crusher, as Flip blocked in a nick of time. Then he kicks his weapon back, and quickly leap forward, and double hammer him. But, only Wily blocked. He move back, but Lord Wily jabs his left fist into his face. He charges up his attack. And fired it blast. But too late as Flip fall back, missing Wily's attack. Which causing an explosion, Flip hopped and straight kicks and connected into Wily's Skull Crusher. Wily then bursts up a wave, while battle cries, which pushes Flip back 6 inch, so he jump forward, as he and Lord Wily connected their great big powerful jabs on each others, causing a rumbling, as shockwave about to burst, as so. It causing a huge impacted, and a huge shockwave, knocking them both away.

Lord Wily made a loud crashes into a rock pillar, and Flip into the rock pillar. And on the same spot where Flip and Wily fights, a big crater they leaved. Lord Wily jump out of it. And glares, Flip as well hop out, and glares at Wily. So now, he come in running fast. Lord Wily aim his Skull Crusher at Flip, as he fully charging up. And fired a big energy wave, and heading straight at him. Flip see that, and manage to slide under the energy wave. After the attack was ended, Flip resume running, and then dash himself forward. Lord Wily was about to counterattack, but Flip elbow him by the face, and sending him far backward. But he quickly recover, and soft landed. He and Flip clashes fists. Flip groan and about to strike, but Lord Wily strike first, as round kick, but duck, and both back kicks connected. And so, they combats struggles in top speed, they were doing well fast. They slowly moving back still combat struggles. Then Flip quickly jabbed into his guts hard, causing to stop and gasp in pain. He then, continue jabbing his guts many times, he move back, and then, rapidly punch like a Fist of Fury, and straight rapidly punches into Wily's body. Then he final strike him, and send him away, very far. So now he dashed at him. When Lord Wily crashes against the pillar wall, Flip powerful straight kicks him through, causing an great impact. Lord Wily burst out the pillars, and going way down, then Flip comes out and diving down.

When Lord Wily kept falling down, he open his eyes, and spotted Flip diving after him. And so, he tackled him very far down, but, with a counterattack, Lord Wily switches him below him, and about to body slam Flip with his Skull Crusher. As he's going downward, as flames bursted like a meteor. As when they're going down really fast. And leaving smokes above them. And so, they crashes down with a powerful impact, soon as the smokes clear up. There stood, Lord Wily, smirking at the fallen Flip Chan. But surprise him by jumping away, causing him to roar in anger. So Flip stop and turn face to Wily. They stood a face off. So when Flip broke the silence by running and jump kick, Lord Wily grabs him with his Skull Crusher by the claws. So now, he started crushing him, making Flip groaning in pain, as three time crushing, as give a final one. It causes Flip to cough out blood. He smirks as he toss him up high. And then jumped up higher. When Flip stop in the air, Lord Wily gone above him, and then slammed his Skull Crusher straight down into Flip. Causing him to shouted loud. So then, he smashes Flip into the ground. Creating a smokes around while the impact. He lift it up, and chuckles in evil.

In underground, we see inside a cave, around. Flip then, got his half body stuck under. Even hearing him moaning in pain "Oh man, OW! That hurts."

Right up the surfaces. Lord Wily chuckled, and waiting for him "You can't hide from me forever, Chan! This battle has already started."

Back underground, Flip then, pull himself out, and shaking off rubbles on him. He look up above, and saw the hole on the ceiling. He frowned.

"That old man up there is not just strong, but he's fast too. For an old man like that, I've never met anyone who's that strong and fast. He's MUCH better than I thought." Flip said. he then think of the way. "But he's too much for me? If my hand-to-hand combat doesn't work against him, then I'll have to use some of my new technique I've got. Even all those training with Shaggy and Puggsy were pay off." He then folded his arms "Well, if Lord Wily wants to play with fire, why can't I play with fire too?" He stood there with his pose "In that case, I'll have to use my secret Chan Technique." So now, he started walking "I know it sounds too risky, but it's the only way I can do this."

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, the sounds of hits wave was hear around there, and everywhere here. So then, Paul and Puggsy appears, as he thrust kick him hard, and then Shoulder Tackle him far away. Puggsy crashes against the floating block. As the Feather came out, floating down, Puggsy saw it, and manage to grab it. And transform. As he wears a yellow cape, and burst golden aura surrounded him, he's Cape Puggsy. And so, he fully dashed forward at Paul, who thrust his fist at him, only Puggsy avoided, as he lose the cape off him. Back to his self, and then thrust kick into Paul's back, knocking him 5 inch away. He hop back to his feet, and jump up above Puggsy, and slam his fist down, but Puggsy dodge his attack. Which causing an impact Paul just does. Puggsy landed, as he turn around, and stood Paul when the smokes cleared away. As they stare each others with anger glares from Puggsy, and then cold glares from Paul. And then, he fully charged really fast. Puggsy wait for him, as he wind back his left leg, so when Paul's about to strike him. Puggsy counterattack, by power straight kick Paul's face. Which the impact sending Paul way backward far. And then made a loud crash against a pillar wall, upon the impact.

But then, Paul made a blur speed towards Puggsy. As he quickly jabbed his chest hard, causing him to shouts in pain. Then, both of them combats struggle, only they're dodging every attacks of their own. And with a quick attack, he connected to Puggsy's gut with his fist. Really hard. Causing him to gasp in pain. So he started punching him straight on many times. And after that, he slam his fist into Puggsy's chin, and then uppercut him up high. And when Puggsy stop in mid air, Paul appears beside him, as he wind back his leg, he powerful round kick Puggsy straight over, and then crashes down, causing an impact. As he's lying down on his stomach. All in pain. So Paul landed behind him, as he cold smirks at him.

"Bah! Your pathetic, Puggsy. I don't know why Ash has a friend like you, who are weak and useless, like those Pokémon I once had. Who completely fail me." He clenched his fist, and cracking his knuckles. "Only the strongest one live, and the weakest die." And that took him off guard by back kicked Paul away from him. And landed on his stomach. Puggsy glared at him and smirks.

"HEH! Are you sure about that? Cause I recall that Ash told me you only wanted power for winning then losing! And since you said those thing about being the strongest. How about this then?" Puggsy said, as he grab out something, a fruit like orange. As this fruit is Kuroun Fruit. He maybe eats every kind of food, but fruits as well. He toss it up, as it in Puggsy's mouth, and gulp it down.

He groan as a small shockwave blew, he then started to glow, and with a burst of light, splits two people. As Puggsy has his clone, so two Puggsy Clone charged. So he started powering up. Just as when Paul getting up, it took him surprise by jabbed across his face, causing him to cough blood a bit out. And one kicked his back, and second clone uppercut him, sending him up high. As soon as Puggsy power up enough. He jumped up high. In the sky, Paul was knocking up more by Puggsy's clones. So with a final upward kicks by Puggsy's clones. They disappear. As the real Puggsy gone above him, and heading straight down at him. But when Paul look up too late, Puggsy has then, slammed his fist into Paul's collar bone. And going way down with him. As soon they crashes down with an impact. A powerful energy pillar burst up, with an explosion. And with a bright lights. As soon it's clear off, there stood Puggsy with his glares at him. He smirks.

"Who's the best one now, Paul? Heh!" He turn and started walking away. And in the crater, we see Paul lying down on his back, all bloody up, as he still breathing, and moaning in pain.

"When I get up, I', going to stomp you into oblivion!" Paul shouts, and lie there to heal.

Back to the underground cave, we see Flip stood there, and gotten his palms close an inch. "Man, it's been a long time, since I've used the Chan Technique, as in. Fire Chan Technique. Hmm." He thought of someone's voice in his mind he remembered "I wonder if my Dojo Master Fung was right about that move." He'll give it a try, as he concentrate, as a fire appears and glowing up. he shouts as he thrust his palms out, as his Fireball stopped in mid air, and stay still. Then they split it into two fireball. He walk backward, away from them "Ah, that's perfect. Now, just stay where you are."

Meanwhile in the surface against, at the Rock Pillars at the grass fields, we see Shaggy jumping over to each pillars he jumps. As he's been chase by Dr. Regal, who's on his Hover Platform. So even he saw his cowardly foolish way he does, he grab his Laser Gun, as he shoot straight at him, soon as Shaggy jump to another. The laser blast that Regal shoot, has shot Shaggy straight on, as it exploded, and sending Shaggy down with a cries, he crashes down with an impact, and slide his face into ground. Then lucky Shaggy jump back into his feet, a he look back, as Dr. Regal jump off the platform, as they stood face to face, Regal has his Spear appears in his hand. As Shaggy grabs out the War Hammer. They stare at each others with glares. As Shaggy swung down the War Hammer, only Regal clash his Spear against his. But, Shaggy put it away, and jump kick into Regal's Spear, then he jabs Shaggy's where the sun don't shine. Causing him to yells in pain, and drop on his back, all in pain. Regal laughs at him.

Then suddenly, Shaggy got up, as spinning around really fast as a tornado. He got Regal and hitting him really fast. And then punch upward high, when Dr. Regal slowly in mid air, Shaggy appears and then he Hammer Regal down, such as he going down, he cleverly recover and leap up from his hands, and land softly. He look up, and saw Shaggy jumping over to the pillars each of them, then landed, as he fully dashing towards him. He held out his right hand, as he gotten a purple flames appears, and fired 4 Purple Fireballs at him. Then Shaggy dodges them while Regal continue firing at him. When he leap up in the air, and rotates like a tornado. He coming down as a dive kick. But then, Dr. Regal covered himself with his cape, as something appears on it, SPIKES! Shaggy's eyes widened in shock. As soon his kick connected to Regal's Spikes cape. He's foot was poked real sharps, as forcedly jumped up really high, yelling in pain.

He then landed, hopping while holding his right foot in pain, as tears river down like that, but Dr. Regal slam his flame fist at him, and send him far back. He then, has purple flames surround around him. And charges, he punches through him and thrust kick through each of the times. And then, give Shaggy a Flame Rapidly Fist. And then, he strike him hard, knocking Shaggy way back, and crashes against the pillar wall with the impact. While Shaggy sliding out the crater, a large boulder landed down, as Shaggy stood behind it. And held into it, all in pain. Dr. Regal landed, and chuckled at Shaggy's foolish. He then walking at him.

"Do you really think you're as strong as your friends, Coward?" Dr. Regal asked him. Then, something sparked the big boulder, as he give a big zap through it, causing it to bursts to piece. Shaggy lift his head and glares at Regal.

"You'll never beat me, Dr. Regal Wily! I will take you down!" Shaggy shouts while clenching his fist. He's sparkling electric all over him, and vanishes with a burst. Regal was shocked, and looking around for him.

Then suddenly, Shaggy appears behind Regal, who gotten his leg wind back, and then, he round kicks Regal right beside his face, knocking his bionic eye off, as causing him to spits blood out, then give a shouts, as was send away far by Shaggy. As Regal smashes through inside the pillar rocks. Shaggy powered up his electric in his hand. "Like, Take this!" He thrust his powerful electric attack, and strike through there. And sparkling uncontrollable. And causing an explosion. With a big shockwave. Shaggy covered himself from the shockwave, then it's stop. Shaggy uncover his arms away, and look forward. And saw ruins rocks, and saw Regal lying down there, under a rock. He smile as he backflip and dance, as he strike a pose, throwing his fist up.

"Like what they say. You snooze, you lose!" Shaggy said, he dance around like a victory dance, as when he stop, he wink and smiled of his victory.

At the same place with Lord Wily here, he still waiting for Flip to come back up. He stares down the ground, and waiting couple of mins. "Come on, brat! I'm still waiting! I have a little present of PAIN to give you!" He calls.

Back to underground, we see Flip, back away 10 feet from his fireballs attack. So he held out his hands "Okay. This is it. Here goes!" So now, he throw his hands upward, and forced one fireball burst upward, and blast through way up.

Lord Wily stood, and noticing the red glow light appears, he was confuse by the moment, and then, a fireball blasted up, missing him and surprised him. As it's going up and up. And exploded. Now Lord Wily was getting annoying and mad "What's he doing?!"

"One more time! And this time, I'm going with you!" Flip said, as he jumps right at it. Which gotten it going up right to Flip. And when they both was then, connected. It increased Flip into a Fireball Burst, and smashing through upward. So now, back to the surface, Lord Wily saw another bright red light, and knowing it's Flip this time.

"Ah ha! There you are!" Lord Wily prepare to attack him. But then, it's just another fire ball that big blast straight up high. As Lord Wily's getting angry! "You coward! Come out and face me!"

"Up here old man!" Flip's voice was call above him way high. Lord Wily look up, and saw him coming down. And with his fist winded back, he battle cries, and then. Slammed Lord Wily's forehead. Really hard with the big impact. When Flip leap right off, Lord Wily gives a big yells in big pain. As his eyes rolled back the head. And fall down all defeated. Lord Wily shutted his eyes, and moan in pain.

"Ugghhhh. My head..." Lord Wily moaned in pain. Flip frown and folded his arms.

"Wily... I never thought someone like you, Dr. Albert Wily. My only favorite science teacher, ever since I was five back then. You were the greatest Science I know. But, it's been 4 years since you change into evil villain. My pop and my family may have stopped your evil plan, and manage to escape from us. And I know your be back, and making sure, that your be stop for good. But not alone. I've got my family, my friends. Shaggy and Puggsy. And Holly Trueblood." Flip shuts his eyes in sadness in Wily's changes. "Why did you turn into this Albert? But I see, that bad guys will be bad guys. So farewell, Lord Wily." He turn around and walking away. Than, Lord Wily open his left eye half way. And stare at Flip with hatred glares. With the last look. He shut it.

While Flip walking back to the field, he stop, and made a sad look. He turn his head around, and thinking of his past. The flash in his head, shows his memory of The good Wily, who's Dr. Wily, watching 5 year old Flip, mixing up something, and after a year. 6 years old Flip shows him his creation, as Wily rub his head proud. Then, in 2 years, a 8 years old Flip study's and work very hard. And Dr. Wily watch him with a smile. Then with a final year, Flip's become 9, and saw in horror on the screen, that his science teacher Dr. Wily, who's now call Lord Albert Wily, made his announce, that he'll take over the whole world with his powerful weapon he creates. As he's memory parts show's Flip with his pop, Charlie Chan, and his brothers and sisters, stopping Lord Wily from activate the weapon. So when they destroy it. Flip saw Lord Wily escaping to his ship. And vow that he'll have his revenge against the Chan Clan! So he escape on his ship, as Flip made his last stare, and turn sad, while hanging his head down. But his dad place his hand to his shoulder, to comfort. Then his thought was broke by Shaggy's call.

"Like, Flip!" he turn in front, and saw Shaggy and Puggsy coming his way. When they comes, Shaggy wave his arms up in exist. "Like, We did it, Flip! We beat them!"

"Well, now our work here is done. We have to retrieve the treasure and save the princess." Puggsy said. Flip nodded agreed.

"You got it! Let's Go! Warp St-" Then suddenly, an explosion was heard, and rumbling, causing them yelps in shock. They're wondering what's that explosion, Puggsy look up, and yelps loud in shocking.

"YIKES! Look up there!" Puggsy shouts and point up the sky. Flip and Shaggy look up, and shouts in surprise and shocking.

The beams was shot through the airship out of nowhere, causing it the blown up. Another shots a beam though one, and blown up as well. And the Third Airship where Lee and Richard was with the sack of treasure, they yelps in shock. And blown to piece. Sending Lee and Richard down to the ground. And both crash loud with the impact. Lee lies down his stomach, and Richard got his upper body underground. Both of them moan in pain.

Up in the sky, was the Martians Spaceships. All the Spaceships with all the main guns. There the one who shot down the airships. And what following them, was the Mother Ship! Here in the Earth. Flip, Shaggy and Puggsy was shock of the Mother Ship.

"What is THAT?!" Flip shouted in shocking.

"Like, Wow! That's one big momma ship!" Shaggy said as he's legs are shaking in fear.

"Wait! Could it be a... Spaceship!" Puggsy guessed of those ships.

"No way.." Flip was awes, and couldn't believe it "Are those aliens?!" He stare at the Mother Ship.

Then so, the hatch opened below the Mother ship, as appear to be a Vacuum, and started super sucking, as one airship was getting sucked in. But not even sucked towards it, as they saw Holly Trueblood was getting sucked towards it. She screamed. And right in the vacuum, and inside the ship, it's vacuum even target the treasure sack, and sucked right in. It turn off, as by the windows, Queen Tyr'ahnee and her Martian Soldier laughs in evil. The vacuum return back in and closing the hatch, as it's flying forward, with the Spaceships. The heroes were shocks that they taken Holly and the treasure.

"Oh no! They're taking Princess Holly and the treasure! And they're heading to the darkest place where Wily's is! The Skull Fortress!" Flip shouts after watching them flying away.

"Like, we got to stop them, Flip!" Shaggy told him.

"This is gonna be toughify then I thought, Flip." Puggsy frown deeply.

"Yeah, but somebody has to do this!" Flip turn around, and call out "Warp Star, Come to me!" The Warp Star flies over to them, as Flip hop in, Shaggy too, but lose balance and slam his face into it. He moan in pain, as Puggsy leap and hop on the Warp Star, all of them are ready, as it's dashes forward in full speed, and heading to the same direction the ships are heading. While Shaggy holding on from flying off. Leaving a loud echo yells. Lee then got up, and pants in pain.

"Ow, that really hurts..." Then Lee realize something "Hey, the aliens took our treasure!" Now Lee is really steam! When Richard got out from under. Lee turn to him "Come on, Richard! We got to stop those stupid aliens and get our treasure back." He's walking ahead, as Richard stand up, and moan in depress.

"Always us." Richard moaned. And follow him.

As for Regal, he moved the rocks out of the way, he look around the ruins pillar here. Then when he spotted his father on the ground, he yells in shock. He ran over to him. he knee down "Father. Wake up." With a luck, Lord Wily stood up, and having his Skull Crusher attached inside his right arm. He use his left hand to rub his forehead Flip just strike.

"Ugh, that still hurts." Lord Wily moaning in pain. Then changes that to anger "I can't believe I've been beaten by that rotten little snot nose brat Chan! Unbelievable! I have a bone to pick with you, Flip Chan!" So with his steams out of his head. Paul appears in a blur. As kneeing down and panting.

"My lord! I have failed to defeat Puggsy. But take a look at the sky!" He point his finger up. Lord Wily look up, as his pupils shrunk in surprise and shock. He saw all the Martians Spaceships and the Mother ship flying by. "Who and what are those things?!" Lord Wily spoked in surprise.

"Hey, are those, Alien ships?" Dr. Regal asked. Lord Wily was then outrages.

"Aliens?! And they're heading to my Fortress! We can't let them invade my kingdom!" Lord Wily shouts. Paul remember overhearing.

"And you're not gonna believe it! The Chan Team are heading to the Fortress already with the Warp Star." Paul told him. With a big gong in the head to Wily. He was shocked about that.

"W-Warp Star?!" Lord Wily repeated of what Paul just said.

"Hey fellows! What are we waiting for? We gotta hurry now!" Dr. Regal remained them.

"Oh yes, your right!" Lord Wily nodded, "We're on our way!" He raise his right Skull Crusher in the air and battle cries out loud! "Come on, everyone! Let's move out to my Fortress! Don't let the aliens take over our Kingdom! That's an order!" And so, all three of them move out to the Fortress.

And as for Flip, Shaggy and Puggsy who holds on to the rough ride. Flip glares, as he must save Holly and get back the Treasure before Lord Wily, Regal and Paul get there. "Hand on, Princess! We're coming!" Flip shouts. As they dashes forward fast.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**A/N: Read & Review! Next Chapter and episode well come folks!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Legacy of Martians

Chapter 3  
**THE LEGACY OF MARTIANS**

* * *

In the darkest place, and we see the Mother Ship and the Martians spaceships. Right to Lord Wily's Fortress. As they've taken over the Fortress. Right to the Bridge Dock. We see The Queen Tyr'ahnee, with two Martians Soldier, boarding off the Mother Ship. As she turn, and saying something in strange Martian language. While pointing aside, as a replie, the Mother Ship flying away, and flies around to sight enemy might come. So She and two soldier walking inside the Fortress. Right next to the wall. Without being seen. Flip, Puggsy and Shaggy who's flying on the Warp Star, flying and lowing down from being seen by the Spaceships. So when it's stop front of the entrance of side Fortress. Flip hop off, Puggsy second. And for Shaggy, the Warp Star move aside, causing Shaggy to drop off, and planted his face into the brick ground. In pain that is. Flip shrugged and sigh, along with Puggsy. So now they both look up at the Warp Star.

"Thanks for the ride, Warp Star." Flip said to the Warp Star.

So now, it zoomed away, and awaits for Flip's call in case something happens. Puggsy turn to Flip "Now that we're here, we better keep quiet." Shaggy stood up and walk next to them.

"Like, yeah. Who are those Aliens; why don't we know anything about them?" Shaggy wondering about them.

"I don't know what they want with Lord Wily's Fortress or Princess Holly," Flip thinks and wondering why "But we better clean out this mess. Follow me, fellas!" So now they've enter the Fortress, and be very quiet, even Shaggy tiptoe quietly inside.

Right above of second floor of the Fortress to the gates below. We see Lord Wily with his son Regal. And Paul walking. As they spotted the gates being guarded. As Regal is mad "Drat! Now how could we get in there? The Gate is guarded by those 8 balled like creatures." Two Martians Soldier stood by the Fortress Gate, guarding and the Symbol of W was cross out. Lord Wily thought of something and got one.

"I know a secret entrance. The same way Paul got in." Lord Wily said.

He turn behind them, as the doorway of the Secret Entrance. He walk in front of it. As Regal were surprised. "Wow... That's really surprising."

"You better keep quiet, or those aliens will take you to space prison." Then, he made a scary sharps teeth and claws so scary and growled as well! "OR FEED YOU TO THE SPACE MONSTER WITH RAZOR SHARP TEETH AND SALIENT CLAWS!" It caused Regal shaking up like leaf in fear. But, Lord Wily find that annoying, as he turn to them.

"PAUL! THERE'S NO TIME FOR TELLING SCARY STORIES!" Lord Wily snapped loud. As calmed Regal down. "Let's just smash those space morons..."

"I said: Keep Quiet." Paul remind him.

"I don't care! I only care about defeating those pesky aliens and getting my kingdom back! But luckily for me, and for them, they brought the Princess here." Lord Wily smirked.

"Simple enough." Paul shrugged. Regal chuckled.

"Then we show them who's boss around here." Regal said. So they've enter the Secret Entrance.

At the second floor of the outdoor Fortress, some of the Martians patrolling around, so now, Shaggy peak out, then Puggsy lifted him up below him. Then, when Flip peaked, he pushed them down, and thud hard and in pain. So now he walked ahead, as Shaggy and Puggsy follow him. And hope no aliens spotted them. So inside the dancing room. As Flip enter. He yelp in shock of seeing ahead. Shaggy second saw it in shock, and finally Puggsy. As they spotted the Martians dancing with color lights. Which bring them trouble as they must get through them without being sighted.

"The only way we can get through without them seeing us, is above." Flip told them.

"Good idea." Shaggy agree as Puggsy nodded.

Flip jumps and grab hold into the statue. And got on top of it, as he leap over and land on top another statue. He was lucky that the board was there, as he jump on it and run, jumping over to another and another, and finally landed down, as the martians didn't noticed. He turn and signal them. So now, it's Puggsy's turn, as he jump on top the statue, and jumping over to the second statue, and hop to the board to run, and jump to the second. But, was call by Shaggy. He turn and saw him already here. So now, he jumps over, then stopped as his eyes widened in shock, as he's in midair above them. And about to fall down to them! So now, he is now as Puggsy yelped in shock, and gotten his rope out of nowhere and lasso down, Shaggy yells, as he was caught in time. As he sigh in relief. Then, he realize something, he's an two inch from the floor, as he right in the middle of the martians, he shaking up as one hear something as he turn, and spotted, as Shaggy yelps in fear. As he was yanked up by Puggsy, all round up tied that is. And made to Flip, so when he yank the rope as untied him, causing him to spin, and drop on his stomach. He when to him to check. So now, Shaggy cries in fear, and hugged Flip, as he calm him down. So when he stops.

"We better keep going before they notice us." Flip told them, as they nodded. And walking to the other room.

At the throne rooms. We see Holly Trueblood sleeping, inside the cage, as soon as she wake up. She gasped in shock, as the whole throne room here are full of Martians! As Queen Tyr'ahnee is walking ahead to the cage. Holly was scare and had no idea who they are. "Who are you? And what do you want?" She asks.

"We're not going to kill you." One of the Martian answered "We swear. We're here because the Queen wants you."

"You're correct, guards. For the longest time I've wanted to rule this beautiful planet." Queen Tyr'ahnee said with smirks. "In the meantime, this kingdom and Fortress will suffice; I just need time, so I started with your castle." Holly gasp in shock.

"Please, just tell me. Who are you?" Holly asks again.

"I am the Martian Queen. Also, name Queen Tyr'ahnee, the most beautiful Queen of all of the Martians." She answered her.

"Ma-Martians?!" Holly said in shocking. She heard of them, and never in her life of seeing one exist. "It can't be right... Tell me I'm dreaming?"

"Sorry, but no... This is reality." The Queen replied while chuckling. "And you, Princess Holly Trueblood, you are welcome here in my dominion, as an honorable guest. I have a plan for you and this planet." Holly has her hands to her mouth, and did not like this.

At the hall, Flip, Shaggy and Puggsy is walking ahead, and making sure there's no martians in sight front of them, and kept quiet. But, they've seen the first time in their eyes of the aliens. "Did my eyes see wrong or did I just see a gang of Alien 8 balls?" Shaggy asks in confuse.

"You're absolutely rightify buddy. It looks like they're planning something very rotten." Puggsy frowned.

"Their plans are nothing compared to Lord Wily's plan for my watch." Flip said. Which causing Shaggy turn anger face with shark teeth and blanked eyes.

"AND NOW YOU'RE REALLY SORRY ABOUT WILY, HUH?!" Shaggy snapped anger at Flip. But all he did just, sigh and walk ahead. So now Shaggy's drop the anger and turn confuse.

Flip walk by the portrait of Lord Wily, he turn a look, and kept walking ahead, Puggsy said "Maybe he feels sorry about Lord Wily right now. This Fortress is his home and the Darkest place here is his realm. Even he is the villain here, but to me. this is kind of Deja vu." But Puggsy know why Flip's being sad about. So he sigh.

"Like, oh man." Shaggy sigh too.

"Come on!" Flip calls cause Shaggy yelp in surprise "We have to find the Princess." So they've follow him.

At the camber, Lord Wily, Regal and Paul are seeing such shocking and horror. The full members of World 3 was covered with plants and falling into a deepest sleep.

"Wha...What's happens to them?" Regal asked.

"It's looks like they are cursed by the vines of plant monsters to put them into an eternal sleep." Paul knows what's happen to them. "The same happened to your soldiers and to your two right hand minions. Yahoot and Mr. Match too, my lord."

"I will make someone pay for what he or she did to my minions and to my right hand members! I swear it!" Lord Wily snapped. Paul notices the doorway to the throne room.

"There's your throne room, Lord Wily." Paul said to Wily.

"We're going to find another secret entrance to my father's throne room." Regal told them.

"And I know what it is. Follow me, double-time!" Lord Wily said. So he walk ahead with Paul follows, but Regal make a last stare to the fallen World 3 members and soldiers, as he clenched his right fist, causing to burns up with aura fire. And cancel it, and follows them to another secret entrance.

On the outdoor of the Fortress to the top, Flip, Shaggy and Puggsy took a look to the opening door, a doorway to Lord Wily's throne room. "There's Wily's throne room." Flip said.

Then, Puggsy sense something, as Flip and Shaggy notices him "Did you small, sense or hear something, Puggsy?" Flip asks him.

"There's chatter behind the door." Puggsy told them. They look ahead, as some move closer without being sighted. As they spotted the full Martians, with their Queen. And Holly in the cage still. As they seeing a whole room of Martians. Flip and Puggsy frown, as Shaggy was shock. And move back to the spot. And think of the way. And think of it fast. Even mumbling.

"We'd better hide somewhere in the throne room; without those aliens knowing we're here." Shaggy said. Then light bulb pop up above Flip's head. And got an idea.

"That's it!" Flip said, as he took out a block with pipe symbol on it. As he toss it, as soon it land, it float above and grow ten time. As when Flip walk below it, he jump and hit it. The pipe appears. "Let's jump into the pipe gang."

So he jump in first, follow by Shaggy, and last Puggsy. Inside the throne room, the pipe appears on the bridge. As Flip jumps out, along with Shaggy and Puggsy. As they took a look down there, and see them around. But they didn't know that Lord Wily Is there to another bridge. With Regal and Paul. He and the others notices them here.

"Bah! Those rotten brats! Well, I'll get them sooner or later!" Lord Wily said. As they're kept walking forward. So they've look down and listen what they're saying.

"We heard you talk about the Star Spirits. Tell me where they are." Queen Tyr'ahnee demanded her. But Holly frown and pout.

"Sorry, but I won't." Holly told her.

"But before that, you better start talk about the Star Spirits, I will tell you why I don't like my own planet. And that's the Planet Mars." She said. As that caused Holly gasped in shocking, even the gang.

"Did you hear that?" Flip asked.

"Nonononono! I didn't just hear that." He look at Flip and Puggsy back and forth, and gives up "Ok. I do now."

But for Lord Wily, Regal and Paul. They were shocks as well. After hearing what Tyr'ahnee just said. "_Planet Mars? That's from all the way miles from earth. Just, what's has something to do about Mars?_" Lord Wily's thought.

"Our planet was dying and withering. And because of which, we started the space odyssey to search for a new home." Tyr'ahnee tells a story. As it's shows the images of the Martians space ships leaving the waste planet. Then, they have spotted Earth and heading straight to it. "And what do you know? We find it! This planet is filled to the brim with beauty and life!" Than, zoomed down the planet, we see the Skull Fortress. "Lord Wily's Fortress, in particular, seemed to be a prime candidate, due to its reputation as a military stronghold. Not to mention its location is within a kingdom." She ended and laughs.

"You're so mean!" Holly snapped.

Then, the sound of roars and shrieks. Holly turn horror of what's she seeing. As Queen Tyr'ahnee move away. As she raise her hand up. As the what's she seeing, is a big black dragon with green flares coming out. It landed and roared loud. As Holly was shocking up in fear.

The Chan Team gasps in horror, as Lord Wily and Regal and Paul seeing, causing Regal to shocking up. But Lord Wily is outrages, and roared in anger, as he jumped up high, and gotten his right arm in his Skull Crusher. As he power up his attack, and blasted a trio blast, and direct hits on that dragon. Causing off guard, and Lord Wily punches it face hard, and pushed it far back. It shrieked in pain, and crashed through the wall. Holly and Tyr'ahnee were shock or Wily's action of his. So, Lord Wily turn and pointed his Skull Crusher at her.

"Hey, Lady Martian or, whoever you are, release my princess or you'll have to deal, with the great leader of World 3! Lord Albert Wily!" He shouted at her. "No one is allowed to kidnap her with my say so!"

The Chan Team were shock, as Flip sigh in annoying "Oh boy. What a jam."

"Lord Wily?!" Holly was shock of seeing Wily here.

"And I'm his son, Dr. Regal Wily!" He land beside him "You should know better not to kidnap the princess and steal the treasure without our permission!" Paul appears with a blur speed, beside them.

"That's why we will make you pay!" Paul snapped. But, two shouts was heard. As Lee Clark and Richard Dastardly jumps from out of nowhere and landed behind them.

"Hey, you! With the no mouth one! Give us our treasure back!" Lee snapped at her.

"You heard him! Give it back!" Richard snapped too.

Tyr'ahnee stares at them with annoying face, and said in her thought "_I'm surrounded by those idiots!_"

Shaggy scratch his back head annoying. As Puggsy turn to Shaggy "Yep, yep, yep... That's your rival, Shaggy." Puggsy said.

"Like, yeah. Someday, I'll teach him a dirty lesson!" Shaggy replied. But, all the Queen do, just laughs at them.

"You're nothing, but clowns." The Queen said while laughing. "I don't mean to burst your bubbles, but I hate intruders. This is the legacy of the Martians, not the World 3 members that's one of yours. Even a leader. And that means you, Lord Wily." She point her finger at him. Causing Lord Wily growled in anger.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me!? Bring it on!" Lord Wily yells.

"But unfortunately, I'm not interested enough to toy with you, Ex-Lord Wily. Time to say goodbye!" She shouts.

Then suddenly, a battle cries was heard, as Flip Chan appears as he stomped the Queen's head. Causing her eye's go blank. As he leap off and in confront. "Not so fast, ugly alien 8 ball! You fight me instead!" Flip insulted her.

"FLIP!" Holly cheers of joy of seeing him here.

Then, Shaggy and Puggsy crashes into the Queen. Upon the impact. They all groan in pain. As Lord Wily, Regal, Paul, Lee and Richard were shocks of their arrival. Then, Shaggy got up and snapped anger at Flip "FLIP CHAN! ARE YOU INSANE!?"

"YOU AGAIN!" Lord Wily yelled. As Shaggy yelps in fear. Flip glares at him, as long Puggsy too who got up. "What do you think you're doing here, you little pest?!"

"OI! Old man! We have no time to argue, okay!?" Flip yells at him.

"Shut up, all of you! You cannot insult Lord Wily forever!" Paul break up their argue. But Puggsy step in and glaring at Paul.

"Yeah? So what?" Puggsy asked.

"YOU BE QUIET! Can't you see we have some pest control to deal with?!" Regal snapped at them. Then suddenly, a zoom was heard, they all looked, all the Martians Soldiers run off.

As causing them all confusion. They've all wondering why they ran off. Then, realized this. Queen Tyr'ahnee stood up with dark red face and pure anger inside. As she screams in fury while roared loudly "**YOU WRETCHED HUMAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!**" That screams caused Shaggy stood there with pale face, as Richard was shaking up with fear. But Flip, Puggsy, Paul, Lord Wily, Lee and Regal stood to her.

"I don't care what you are! We're here to bring the princess back!" Flip shouts at her.

"Yeah, that's right!" Shaggy changes to brave. "Like, this fortress belongs to Lord Wily, it's not yours, you stinky 8 balled insects!"

"Yeah, you heard the coward one! Besides you lack your OWN pride!" Lord Wily added.

"SILENCE, you foolish insects!" Queen Tyr'ahnee snapped. "I will punish you all for trespassing on the Martians Kingdom Territory!"

The gangs stood up as glaring at her. So now, Tyr'ahnee raise up something in her hand, a black star rod into her hand.

"Hey, what's that?" Regal asked.

"She's got a black star wand?!" Lee asked shocking.

"Just what is she doing, Lee?" Richard asked Lee.

"What makes you think I know, moron?!" Lee snapped at Richard.

But, Holly Trueblood was shock in horror as she got her hands in her mouth. "NO! It's a Dark Star Rod!" She shouts in horror. Flip then was confuse.

"Dark Star Rod?" Flip ask himself confuse.

As so, the Dark Star Rod, started sparked up with such evil energy. It's got something appearing, and when the light burst up. It's appears on the Dark Star Rod, is a Crystal Orb. It glows, with such light, then, something appears on it. A red jewel eye on it. It glowed, and seems to be alive. Shaggy were shock in scare of seeing that.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Shaggy yells in fright.

"I can feel the darkness presence from inside that thing." Puggsy glares and had a bad feeling about this. Holly gasp in horror.

"Oh my God! It's... It's..." Holly was lost of words. She breath in and screams "**IT'S THE PYRAMID OF LIGHT!**" They've were shock, but, they've never heard of that before.

"Pyramid of Light! Show me your power and get rid of these impudent trespassers!" Queen Tyr'ahnee commanded. The Pyramid Of Light obey, as it turns to them. And eye glowed red, the gangs yells in pain, as this such powers freeze them, but covered with red aura around them. They were lifted in the air, and, when the Pyramid of Light blink a red light. They were powerful force pushed away, and smashed out of the Fortress. As all of them screamed. As Four, as Flip, Shaggy, Puggsy and Lord Wily was spread away from Lee, Richard, Paul and Regal.

Inside the throne room. The Pyramid Of light low beside the Queen as she chuckled. "That was the last time your precious heroes will interfere, Princess Holly." She laughs. She walks away, with the Pyramid of Light follows.

Holly has her head hang down a little, as tear drop from her eye. As sadness. "No... It can't be.." She sniff "Please, be okay, Flip, Shaggy, Puggsy." She prey if they're okay.

Outside, far away from the Skull Fortress. Regal, Lee, Richard and Paul screams and gone far away from here. As Flip cries out, and crashes down. Puggsy as well, crash beside Flip. Lord Wily yells out, and crash down ahead. Shaggy yells out, and tries flying, but crashes down behind them. He groan, as he stand up, and walk beside Flip.

"Flip? Like, wake up." He said. Than walk front of Puggsy. "Hey, Puggsy? Please wake up buddy. Are you okay?" With the luck, Puggsy stand up. And pants.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I have a huge headache." Puggsy holds his head in pain.

Flip got up too, but on his knee. "Oh man, that really hurts." Flip moaned. He fully got up "Darn it! I was so close to saving Holly." he turn his head and was sad. Taking a look at the Fortress, with all the Spaceship and Mother Ship. He cannot be able to save Holly now. He imagine the image of Holly Trueblood. He sigh as tears dropping from his eyes. He low his head down, letting the tears drip down. Shaggy walk behind him, and placing his hand into his shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up, Flip. It's not your fault. It's those Martians and the Pyramid of Light are too powerful..." Shaggy told him.

"By the way, did Holly say anything about that Dark Star Rod?" Puggsy asks Flip.

"Not really, but I think it's the dark counterpart of the real Star Rod." Flip guessed. That caused Shaggy shocked majorly. With a jaw dropped.

"WHAT?! THE STAR ROD?!" Shaggy screamed.

"Yes. The Star Rod is a magical rod that can make wishes come true." Flip told them about the Star Rod. Which make Shaggy smiled wider.

"Like, Oh boy! Sounds amazing! I wish I could take a vacation in Hawaii and enjoy some sunshine and-" Shaggy was interrupted by Puggsy.

"I wish I could have a mountain of foods, cookies and fruits!" Puggsy's said with drools coming out from his mouth.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Shaggy snapped at Puggsy. Then changes the subject. "But, what about that Pyramid of Light?"

"I don't know about that Pyramid of Light..." Flip think, and got one "But we have to tell the bad news to the peoples, Duckworth and Dexter."

"I guess we have no choice." Shaggy sighed. Puggsy turn his head back.

"Speaking of choices, what about him?" He asked. They've turn to the fallen body of Lord Wily, along with his Skull Crusher. They've walk to him.

"Oh man, like. He's unconscious." Shaggy said.

"Should we leave him?" Puggsy asks.

"No, Puggsy!" Flip denied that. "We can't let him die here! We have to carry him to Toontown and tell the others about this situation." that made Puggsy shocked.

"YOU LOST YOUR NODDLE?!" Puggsy yells in shocking of what just Flip said.

"I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid." Flip cross his arms.

"Oh, alright then. I understand what you mean, Flip." Puggsy nodded.

"Do you think the Warp Star will carry all four of us?" Shaggy wondering.

"Well, we'd better find out!" Flip said as he turn up to the sky. "Come! Warp Star!" With that, the Warp Star come zooming down towards them. And stops in midair. Flip and Shaggy hop on. As Puggsy groaned. They turn, and saw Puggsy lifting Lord Wily up, which he still got his Skull Crusher on. It's very heavy. He toss forward. Causing them to yelps in surprise. As the Warp Star grow five time big, letting room for Lord Wily. As it's on it now. Now Puggsy hop on. As Flip gone side to Lord Wily's unconscious. "Hold on tight!" It winds up, and zoomed forward. Back to Toontown.

"Don't worry, Holly. I promise I'll defeat those horrible aliens and save you..." Flip Chan vow in his heart. He will. Along with Shaggy and Puggsy, as their heading back in a quick speed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this folks. Read n' Review.**


End file.
